Provocative
by Xanderette43
Summary: An unexpected guest has Dawn afraid for her life. Da/X eventually.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Provocative  
  
Author: Christine  
  
E-mail: Buffygirl43@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Buffy - 'The Killer in Me' / Angel the Series: 'Calvary'  
  
Pairing: Angelus/Dawn, Xander/Dawn  
  
Rating: R for adult situations, language and sexual content. Don't read if you're not mature enough please. :)  
  
********  
  
Prologue  
  
As she glanced out the window she could see the sun slowly fading beyond the horizon, its rays becoming more faint as the seconds ticked on by. Dawn let the heavy curtains fall back into place as she got up off the couch. Nightfall came so fast recently and she couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed being outside during the day. Sighing, she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of iced tea. This was the first time in a while she had the house to herself; she closed her eyes and reveled in the silence. Buffy, Spike and Giles had taken the SIT's out for another round of training and Willow, Xander, Andrew and Anya were over at Xander's apartment getting some much needed sleep. Buffy didn't want to leave Dawn by herself but she reassured her that she would be fine; she would get some rest too.  
  
The truth of it was that she just wanted to be alone. The only person that she had gotten along with these past few months was Xander; they just had this bond together that she didn't have with anyone else in the house. The SIT's were nice but the only one she really talked to was Amanda because they knew each other before the whole Slayer deal came into play. She used to be able to go to Spike to talk just about anything with but he was so wrapped up in pleasing Buffy that he never noticed her anymore. Willow on the other hand she just avoided completely ever since she went to the dark side last year. She still couldn't completely forgive her for trying to turn her into her original form. She missed Tara too but couldn't understand how Willow could've done those things to everyone. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of things that were in the past.  
  
Dawn grabbed her glass and went back into the living room. She picked up one of the only remaining books that focused on the First Evil and started flipping through it again; maybe there was something she had missed before. Just as she began reading the second page, the doorbell rang, the chime echoing in the stillness of the house. Dawn jumped at the sound of it and put the book down as she walked over to the front door. She went to peer through the peephole but remembered that the new door that they had replaced the old one with didn't have one. She unlocked the doorknob and top lock and opened up the door. There she stood staring into the face of an old friend.  
  
"Angel?" 


	2. Part One

Part One  
  
"Angel?" Dawn's head tilted with confusion. Why was he here?  
  
Angel half smiled. "Hey Dawn, I just heard about what was going on here and I thought Buffy could use some extra help. How are you anyway?"  
  
Dawn smiled back. "I'm glad you came then, Buffy will be glad to see you; I'm alright, I've been researching for the past hour, no one else is around at the moment." She glanced back into the house. "You know you can come in right? The last time you were here you got the invite."  
  
Angel nodded. "I know, just being polite. You're all by yourself?" Dawn took a step back to let him into the house. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Let's see. Buffy, Spike and Giles took the Slayerettes for some vamp staking in the cemetery and Xander took Willow, Anya and Andrew to get some zzz's back at his place." She closed the door behind him and walked into the living room. She gestured for him to sit down on the couch. "Do you want something to drink? I mean I know you drink blood and all but I know that Spike likes to have a coke every now and then."  
  
He shook his head. "No thanks, I'm fine." He looked up at Dawn who was still standing. "Well look at you, someone grew up since I last saw her. How old are you now?"  
  
Dawn blushed and looked down. "I guess. I'll be 17 in two weeks."  
  
"Time flies huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it does. Last time I saw you was after my Mom's funeral. I saw you drop Buffy back at the house before Willow and Tara took me to their dorm. It was really nice of you to do that you know."  
  
Angel gave her a smile. "I knew Buff wanted me there." He looked out the window into the night. "She was so fragile that day. Not that I blame her, it was a rough time for you guys."  
  
"Yeah it was, I still miss Mom but it gets better with time I guess." She dismissed Angel's use of the nickname for her sister and sat down next to him on the couch. "So, how are Cordy and Wesley doing?"  
  
She could see Angel's face grimace with the mention of their names. "Oh them. They're okay, things are tense right now but they'll get back to normal eventually." The look on his face retreated. "How are things here?"  
  
"Well, everyone is worried about what the First Evil's gonna throw at us next, but other then that things are okay."  
  
Angel shook his head. "I meant how is everyone doing?"  
  
"Oh. Well Xander is doing great with his construction job, Anya is getting used to being human again, Willow is learning to cope with her magic usage, and Buffy and Spike have some sort of thing going on again I think. "  
  
A look of confusion swept across his face. "Again? You mean there was something there before?"  
  
Oops.  
  
Dawn hadn't realized that Angel never knew of Buffy's sexcapades with Spike last year. "Well they had this thing last year after Willow brought her back to life. They slept together but it didn't mean anything to Buffy. She dumped him a couple months after it had started. That's what made Spike leave Sunnydale for awhile to get his soul back."  
  
Angel just stared at her. "Spike has a soul? You're talking about William the Bloody, the vampire who reveled in shoving railroad spikes through his victim's heads? He has a isoul/i?"  
  
She nodded slowly. Dawn didn't think Angel would get so angry at the fact that Spike had a soul now. "He's done some real good because of it, I think you'd be proud of him, I mean he is sort of family to you right? In a vampire way of speaking?"  
  
Angel got up off the couch and walked towards the mantle above the fireplace. "You could say that. I wasn't his sire, Drusilla was technically, but I always thought of him as family." He picked up a frame with Buffy and Dawn's picture in it and stared at it, his back to Dawn. "Now the same could be said for you and Buffy. You're not really her sister but you feel like family." He snickered as he placed the frame back on the mantle and turned to face her. "And since Buffy felt so inclined to share my family, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I sampled hers."  
  
"Wha- what are you talking about Angel?" She stood up, a look of confusion clouding her pretty face. Dawn could feel her face pale, the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand on end.  
  
A devilish grin crept up onto Angel's handsome features. "Well, I assume you know my little Gypsy curse by now."  
  
Dawn nodded slowly. Something told her this was not how their conversation should be going.  
  
"Well, since Buffy was the last person I boned, I'm feeling a bit peckish. I mean it ihas/i been about five years; kinda makes you go a little insane after awhile. I mean, how pathetic is it to get off listening to other people fuck?"  
  
Dawn slowly got up off of the couch and glanced at the front door. Angel was obviously not playing with a full deck of cards and the sooner she could run to safety, the better off she would be.  
  
Angel caught her looking towards the door. "Tsk tsk Dawnie, you'll never make it there, trust me."  
  
"Angel, I don't know what's wrong with you but I can go get Buffy and everyone and they can help you, we'll figure out a way to -"  
  
"-- Dawnie, Dawnie, Dawnie, you still don't get it do you? The name's not Angel."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened.  
  
"It's Angelus." 


	3. Part Two

Part Two  
  
Dawn's legs almost went out from under her. "A- Angelus? But in order for you to be him, then that means -"  
  
"- That my soul is gone. And the correct answer goes to our very own Dawn Summers. Now for the reward, let's see..." Angelus took a step towards her and leaned against the doorframe connecting the living room to the main hallway. "I think I know just the prize for you." His tongue flicked out and he ran it along his bottom lip.  
  
Dawn's feet automatically started walking backwards towards the dining room. "Can't we see what's behind door number three first?" She felt the dining room chair against her legs and started moving faster along the rectangular table, trying to gain some distance from him.  
  
Angelus shook his head. "Now where would the fun be if you got to choose? I think it's always better when I pick the fun activity." He lifted the table up and hefted it towards the right side of the room. "I also think its better when I have more room to work in, that cage the gang had me in was a little cramped for my style."  
  
She reached the doorway to the kitchen and broke into a run, not looking behind her. She blew through the kitchen and back into the main hallway. She ran towards the front door but Angelus stepped out in front of it and Dawn turned sharply and ran up the stairs instead.  
  
He chuckled to himself. "Now why does everyone head up the stairs? Its such a cliche don't you think Dawnie?" He started up the stairs, taking one at a time, letting her think that she was actually getting somewhere when in reality she was trapped; there was no way out. He reached the top step and started down the hallway whistling as he went. "Come out come out wherever you are. You know you're just making yourself taste even better then before, just come out now and I promise it'll be quick." He passed by the bathroom, barely giving it a first glance and paused when he came to Joyce's old bedroom. He walked in and peered around the room. He kicked underneath the bed and when his foot connected with air he walked back out of the room. He opened the door to Buffy's room on the opposite side of the hallway and grinned. Old memories, Angel's memories, flooded back to him. The window where they would kiss goodnight at; the closet where he spent the day once. He walked over to her dresser and saw the silver cross he had given her on their first meeting laying with some other jewelry. His hand grasped the cross and he could feel it burning a mark into his skin. He laughed and tossed it on the floor before exiting the room.  
  
The last door was Dawn's room on the other side of the hallway. He kicked open the door and grabbed the back of Dawn's shirt just as she was climbing out the open window. "Not so fast, we're not done having fun yet remember?" His grip tightened and he threw her against the opposite wall, her body crumpling on the floor. She slowly got up into a sitting position and tried her hardest not to look afraid because she knew that would just make him love it even more. As if reading her mind Angelus went on. "You can be scared Dawnie, hell if I was you right now I'd be pretty fucking petrified."  
  
He leaned down so that he was eye level with her and tilted her chin up to look at him. "You know, they say that Slayer blood is the most delicious thing you can taste, but I think something else is." He raked a nail down the side of her face. "And she's sitting right in front of me." He leaned down and licked the drop of blood off her cheek. "How convenient." He reached out and grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Dawn wriggled in his grasp, trying to break free of his hold but he was too strong. She screamed, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty house. He snickered, his lips twisting into a sinister smile. "Now see here I was thinking good ol' Cordy was the screamer but you just proved me wrong." He slammed her body down against the floor and looked down at her. "I love the shirt Dawn, blue is just so your color." He took the cloth and ripped it in half, the buttons flying to either side of the room.  
  
Hot tears sprung to Dawn's eyes. "Please, Angel don't do this, please, there must be some part of you still in there who-"  
  
Angel slapped her across the face. "Been there, heard that. You big sis thought that too. And you know where that story ended up."  
  
"Yeah, I think it ended with you going to Hell." Dawn lifted her arm up and punched him in the face.  
  
He laughed. "Ohh that hurts, really it does." He mockingly placed his hand above his heart and pinned both her arms back down with one hand then tore her shirt off throwing it behind him. He climbed on top of her pinning her legs down as well. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "So did you ever think I'd be your first?" He tilted his head and kissed her hard, his lips bruising her own. She squirmed underneath him. "Sweetie, you're just making me harder by moving around like that, but please, don't stop on my account." He looked down at her lace bra. "Damn, look at what Mother Nature - no wait, monks created." His hand snaked up and lightly grazed the fabric. "You really are just what the doctor ordered. Sorry if I get a little rough, it has been awhile since my little friend saw some action and foreplay just isn't my forte."  
  
Dawn couldn't help the tears sliding down her face anymore. She tried to be strong, tried to escape but like Xander, she didn't have superpowers, she couldn't protect herself like the others could. Giving up would be like giving into him but she didn't know what other options she had. She looked around the room for something to grab onto but nothing was within reach. She glanced out of the open doorway from her room and saw Xander standing there, his eyes narrowed with anger. She looked back at Angelus who hadn't noticed him standing there and before he could turn, Xander cracked him in the head with a baseball bat. He hit the floor and was about to stand up when Xander slammed the bat into his head again and again until Angelus groaned and hit the floor again with a loud thud.  
  
Xander dropped the bat and leaned down in front of Dawn. His eyes saddened at the sight of her. Her hair was wild and chaotic looking and he could see the tear tracks down the sides of her face. He also noticed the lack of a shirt and gently pulled her up into a sitting position. "Oh God. Dawn, what happened?" He felt her arms go around him and he hugged her back. "Let's get our asses out of here before he wakes up and then you can tell me everything ok?" Dawn nodded. Xander got up and helped her stand, then grabbed the bat off the floor. He put an arm around her and they quickly went down the stairs and out the front door to his car. 


	4. Part Three

Part Three  
  
As they neared Xander's car, Dawn's legs buckled and she fell down hard on the asphalt of the sidewalk. Xander dropped down besides her and picked her up, his arms wrapping around her protectively. They reached his car and he gently put her back on her feet as he reached to open the handle of the passenger side. She slid in slowly and he pushed the door closed, running over to the other side as fast as he could. He opened the driver's side and slammed it shut, jolting the car. He jammed the key into the ignition and started the car up; the automatic locks clicking into place. He put the car into drive and stepped on the gas, speeding down Revello Drive and onto Kensington Place, making a sharp right onto Redwood Road and pulled the car to the side of the road. He looked over at Dawn who was visibly shaking from head to toe. He touched her arm and she flinched. He pulled away quickly, feeling bad he scared her.  
  
She looked over at him and put her hand over his. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking." She shivered again.  
  
He reached into the back of the car and pulled an old shirt that was stuck halfway inside the seat. "Its ok, here, put this on, it's freezing out; I don't want you to get sick."  
  
She took it from him and slipped it on, leaving some of the buttons undone. "Thanks." She gave him a small smile and he could see her eyes welling up with unshed tears. Her smile faded into a grimace and her bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold everything in.  
  
"Dawn its okay if you need to cry, you don't have to be embarrassed or anything."  
  
She shook her head and tried to talk but only a choked sob came out. Her hands flew to her mouth to try and quiet it but it was to no avail. Xander reached over and wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest, her sobs echoing in the car. He could feel her tears being absorbed into the fabric of his shirt, her delicate features twisted in sadness and misery. He ran his hand through her hair, trying his best to comfort her as she let everything out. Minutes passed and her cries calmed, being replaced by sniffles and sighs. She lifted her head up from Xander's chest and wiped the last tear off her face, smearing her mascara down her cheek. She flipped down the mirror on her side of the car and frowned. "I look so horrible." She flipped the mirror back up and touched the left side of her cheek. It was beginning to bruise and she winced at the pain.  
  
Xander shook his head. "You don't look bad at all Dawn, trust me."  
  
"You're just being nice."  
  
Xander touched her arm. "No I mean it, you look beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
She glanced over at him and smiled. "Thank you." She looked out the window into the night sky. "If you hadn't saved me, I don't think I would be alive right now." She looked back over at him. "You saved my life. It was the bravest thing I ever saw."  
  
He shook his head. "I just did what anyone would've done."  
  
She reached over and took his hand. "No, not many people would've risked their life like that. You didn't even think about it, you just did it. If anyone here is extraordinary, its you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled. "We should get back to my apartment to tell the others what's happened. Buffy and the rest of them were supposed to meet back there pretty soon."  
  
Dawn nodded. "I think we need to call Cordy and everyone in La to find out what exactly happened; why Angel lost his soul."  
  
Xander's eyes darkened at the mention of his name. "Right now I just want to make sure you and everyone else stays safe, we'll worry about them later."  
  
With that, he started the car up and they drove in silence back to his apartment.  
  
***  
  
Xander unlocked the door and helped Dawn into his apartment, closing and locking the knob behind them. She braced herself against the wall for support while Xander pocketed his keys and slid the extra sliding lock into place. He put an arm around here and she limped into the living room where Willow was sitting. Willow jumped up off of the couch, her eyes widening at the sight of Dawn, who by now was starting to look black and blue in places.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened?"  
  
Dawn limped to the recliner and sat down painfully. "Someone decided to pay me a visit back at the house."  
  
Willow glanced from her back to Xander's grim face. "Who did this?"  
  
"Angelus." Xander grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Dawn. "I walked in on - " He paused rethinking his words. "He almost raped Dawn. He would've killed her afterwards."  
  
Willow's hand flew to her open mouth. "Oh God, Angelus? That means Angel's soul is -"  
  
"-Gone." Xander finished and walked over to the coat closet and opened it up. "Did Buffy say when they'd be back here?" He bent down and opened up a large cardboard box on the floor underneath the jackets hung up above it and produced four sharp stakes and a small battle-ax with small ornate designs carved into the handle.  
  
Willow glanced over at Dawn who was staring down at her hands. "No, but they should be back soon, I mean its almost 8 o'clock and Buffy said she wanted everyone to get some extra rest tonight." She glanced from Xander back to Dawn. "But I guess this means that that's not gonna happen."  
  
Xander put the stakes down on the kitchen counter and tossed the ax from his right hand to his left. "No, it isn't, not with that psycho loose. I need you to call Wesley, see what the hell is going on in LA and why Dead Boy's soul is missing in action. I'm going to call Buffy on her cell phone and give her a heads up."  
  
Willow shook her head. "Buffy didn't bring her phone with her, she didn't want any distractions while they were on patrol with the SIT's."  
  
Xander sighed. "Alright, just call the gang in LA and find out what happened there." He grabbed the stakes off of the counter; stuffing them into his coat pockets and headed towards the door.  
  
Dawn turned around and looked at Xander opening the door to the hallway. She got up shakily and limped over to him before he could open it all the way. "Wait, where are you going?"  
  
He turned to her and the hardened glare disappeared off his face. "I need to go warn Buffy and the others, they aren't expecting to see Angelus." He glanced from Dawn to Willow who was standing a few paces away. "None of us were." He put his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Willow take care of Dawn's cuts and stuff ok?" He turned around to walk out the door but Dawn moved in front of him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Dawn, I have to go warn them."  
  
She shook her head. "And what if you happen to come across Angelus? You were just lucky he didn't see you in the doorway at the house. You can't take him; especially now because you pissed him off by whacking him in the head with a baseball bat."  
  
Willow came to stand beside Xander. "Dawn's right, you're no match for Angelus, none of us here are. I could hold him back with magic, but I don't want to begin to imagine what would happen if I let loose; so that's really not an option right now either. We just have to wait for Buffy and everyone to come back here, they shouldn't be much longer." She motioned for them to come back into the apartment and closed the door again, pushing the sliding lock into place. "I'll go call Wesley and find out everything that's happening over there." She picked up the cordless phone from the wall and walked into Xander's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Xander took his jacket off and tossed it onto the counter, a couple of stakes fell out of the pockets and rolled across the surface.  
  
"I'm glad you're not going." He turned his head and saw the look of relief wash over Dawn's face along with the black eye appearing on her right side. She limped over to where he was standing and hugged him. His arms went around her small frame, embracing her in return. She pulled back a little and looked up into his eyes. "You might not be physically as strong as Angelus, but you're stronger here then anyone else I know." She placed her hand over his heart. He smiled and touched her cheek softly, not wanting to hurt her. He gazed into her eyes and felt an overwhelming sense of acceptance from her, something he never felt from anyone before, especially his parents. "Dawn..." She could feel his heart speed up underneath the palm of her hand, and he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers. Dawn closed the remaining gap and their lips met, softly touching as if it were their first kiss. Xander's arms went back around Dawn and she leaned into him as their kiss became more passionate; their need for each other no longer hidden. He laced his fingers through her hair and she sighed; her mouth opening, allowing him to go further. His tongue lightly touched hers, almost hesitating whether or not to keep going, but his hesitation quickly dissipated when she responded with as much emotion and feeling as he felt himself. As almost all rational thoughts escaped their minds, the bedroom door started to open, and they broke their kiss abruptly. Xander moved away from Dawn slightly, trying to make it seem as if nothing had just happened; he didn't want anyone to know about whatever was going on between him and Dawn yet. There were too many things happening at once. Willow came out looking more worried then when she first went in there and placed the phone on the counter.  
  
"We need to restore Angel's soul tonight. Wesley explained to me what happened, they were fighting some big bad demon who had literally made it permanent midnight in La and the only person who had the knowledge to stop him was Angelus."  
  
Dawn's eyes clouded in confusion. "Wait, you're telling us that Angel didn't have a moment of happiness? That they took his soul from him on purpose?" She looked sickened.  
  
Willow nodded slowly. "Angel agreed to it, it was their only shot at gaining any information about how to stop the demon. They had him locked up in a cage in the basement, but the spell they performed to restore his soul was a fake. They didn't know that though and let him out. He knocked Cordy and Wesley out before leaving the hotel and taking his car."  
  
"And they didn't think to give us any warning at all. Gee thanks." Xander's hands balled into fists. "Buffy better get back here real soon, she needs to know what's going on."  
  
Willow thought for a moment. "Wait, doesn't Andrew have a cell phone? He always takes it with him wherever he goes, which is usually just around the house and backyard, but still." She grabbed the phone again. "I'll be right back." She walked into the living room and dialed his number.  
  
Xander turned back to Dawn and gave her a small smile. She smiled back but winced a moment later. "Are you alright? Here, sit down." He pulled a chair from the kitchen table over and she slowly sat down. Dawn pulled up the shirt Xander had given her to put on in the car and right above her belly button was a huge gash that was starting to bleed again. Xander's eyes widened at the sight and he grabbed a clean dish towel from the counter. He pressed it against her stomach and she cringed. I'm gonna go get some bandages from the bathroom, I'll be right back." He started to walk towards the bathroom and Willow came back into the kitchen when he heard the front doorknob turn back and forth. He ran to it, unlocking it and opening it as quickly as he could. Buffy and everyone stood there with worried looks on their faces. She walked past Xander and into the kitchen. " We were almost back here when Willow told Andrew that something bad hap -" She saw Dawn sitting there, beaten and bruised. "Oh my God, what happened?" She leaned down to hug her. Spike and Andrew quickly walked into the apartment, with Anya and the SIT's in tow.  
  
Spike saw the huge bruise beneath her eye and for a moment he didn't know what to say. "Jesus Nibblet," he muttered under his breath. Her eyes lowered, looking at the floor.  
  
Buffy turned to Willow and Xander. "Who the hell did this?" She smoothed Dawn's hair, keeping her hand on her shoulder.  
  
Xander started to answer her but Dawn interrupted him. "Angelus. He came to the house after you guys had left and I thought it was Angel, but it wasn't." She looked up at Buffy's shocked face. "Even if I didn't invite him in he could've come in anyway, he was invited from the last time he was here. He thought that you'd be home but when I told him you weren't he looked relieved, like I was what he wanted anyway. He seemed normal at first, just asking how everyone was, but then I started noticing little things that just weren't his normal personality." She coughed and grimaced, the cut on her stomach hurt like hell. She continued on. "I kind of mentioned how Spike and you had a thing and it pissed him off. He told me if you could share his family then it'd be okay if he shared yours." The awfulness of that statement made everyone in the room flinch as it sunk in what it meant.  
  
Buffy looked like she was going to throw up. "Oh God, he didn't -" She stopped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Dawn shook her head. "No, he didn't. He almost, he chased me upstairs and threw me on the floor; he ripped my shirt off and had me pinned underneath him." She closed her eyes replaying the scene in her head over and over. She started to shake again. She looked up at Xander, his eyes were glassy; she knew he was trying so hard not to cry. "Xander saved me. He knocked Angelus out with a baseball bat and we ran out to his car." She slowly stood up, still clutching the towel to her stomach. "I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for him."  
  
Buffy slowly turned towards Xander and held his gaze for a moment, silently thanking him. She turned back to Dawn and wrapped her arms around her gently, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She pulled back and pushed the hair from Dawn's face to the side. "I want you to stay here, I'm going to go find him." She grabbed one of Xander's stakes from the counter and turned to look at Spike who had murmured something barely audible. "What?"  
  
Spike turned his attention from Dawn to Buffy. "I'm going with you."  
  
"No, I'm dealing with this on my own." She started walking towards the door when Willow stopped her.  
  
"Buffy, I'm going to restore his soul, I talked to Wesley in LA; Angel had his soul extracted from him, they needed information -" She paused, softly touching Buffy's arm. "-They needed information to stop a demon, information that only Angelus knew. LA is in complete darkness 24/7 right now, people are dying because all the demons decided to come out and party and they didn't have any other choice. They had him locked in a cage and when they thought they had preformed the right restoration spell, he tricked them and had them unlock the cage. He knocked Cordy and Wesley out and left the hotel. I guess he came right here." She bit her bottom lip, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "They were irresponsible. I don't care how it happened, what I care about is that he almost raped and killed my sister. That's not something I can just put aside and forget about."  
  
Dawn walked over to where they were standing. "Buffy, I don't want you to kill him. He's still Angel, somewhere deep inside, and he would never dream of doing what Angelus did, you know that. They're two different entities trapped in the same body; if Willow can permanently restore his soul then he'll be okay."  
  
Buffy sighed. "I know. We still need to get him here for Willow to do the spell, and I'm gonna go and drag his ass back here." She pushed back her long blonde hair. "I don't want anyone leaving this apartment until I get back, understood?" Everyone nodded their heads and she gave each of them a small glance before slipping out the door and slamming it closed behind her. 


	5. Part Four

Part Four  
  
Anger coursed through her veins, her hands unconsciously balling into fists as she stormed the streets looking for him. The search of her house proved fruitless; all she found was evidence of a struggle all through the upstairs and downstairs to which she already knew about. She made her way through downtown Sunnydale and into the dock section of town to the one place she knew might help her in the search for him. The old rickety door creaked open and the patrons inside ducked their heads lower as if she wouldn't see them. She didn't give them a second glance and walked briskly to where the bartender was standing with his back to her. She impatiently tapped him on the shoulder and shook him out of the trance he was in.  
  
"Slayer! How good to see you, I didn't think you came around here anymore." Willy swallowed hard, his glance ticking from the demons in the place back to Buffy.  
  
She shrugged and focused her attention on Willy. "I've been busy with more important things then coming down here and stirring up trouble with your clientele." She casually glanced back at the few low life demons chugging back beer and some other foreign substance she hoped wasn't a bodily fluid. They were rushing to finish up and leave before she changed her mind. Her gaze focused back on Willy. "I need to know if you've seen Angel."  
  
He looked at her in confusion. "Recently? I haven't seen him in a couple years, and lemme tell ya, you don't know what a relief it is to have at least one of you people not knocking down my door and driving way my customers every other day."  
  
She glared at him in annoyance and turned her attention back to the various lowlifes sitting at tables behind her. Most of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats, getting ready to leave any second. She clapped her hands to get their attention and when she had the floor, she continued. "Ok, I know you don't like me, and I don't like you guys much either, but I'm not here looking for a fight." She glanced back and gave Willy a more intimidating look and turned back towards the clientele. "I just want to know if anyone has seen Angel around here in the past hour or so, that's all." She looked around the small bar to see them shake their heads. Buffy sighed, she needed to find Angel, and walking around town all night long wasn't what she wanted to do; what she wanted was to find him quickly and beat him unconscious so that Willow could re-soul him. She turned to leave when she saw a small demon with green-tinged skin and horns hop down from the seat he was in and shuffle over to where she was standing by the door. Buffy crouched down to his level and he cleared his throat to talk. "I saw him about a half hour ago, he was asking some people around the downtown area where he could find someone named Xander Harris. I think he wanted to know where he lived. I'm not sure if he found that out, but that's where I saw him last." He cleared his throat again, and gave her a small apologetic smile. "Sorry, I've got a bit of a cold."  
  
Buffy nodded, and smiled back at him. "Thanks, I appreciate the info, I hope you get better soon." She stood back up and gave a long hard look at Willy who in turn looked down at the glass he was drying with a towel. She looked at the small, harmless looking demon and silently nodded her thanks again before pushing the door open and stepping back out into the night.  
  
She decided to walk back to Xander's apartment building just in case Angel really did find out where he lived. With a sigh and her fists still balled, she started to walk back in the direction she came.  
  
***  
  
Dawn glanced at the muted television in the living room, trying to figure out what the wheel of fortune puzzle was. Willow was talking to Anya and Xander about something in the bedroom and Andrew was in the bathroom trying to find some more band-aids for her cuts and scrapes. She looked over at Spike who was sitting across from her in the recliner, looking out the window, obviously spaced out. She looked down at her hands and realized that she had another big scrape on her left hand from when Angelus had pulled her out of the open window. She sighed and leaned back in the couch. Spike glanced over at her and got up quietly to sit down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Can I get you anything Bit?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "No, its okay, I'm fine. Andrew's getting some band-aids for me."  
  
She looked over at Spike to see a morose look upon his face. "What?"  
  
He leaned over and gently touched her cheek. "I can't believe what he did to you. When I get my hands on him I'll -"  
  
"- Spike stop, I'm okay, he didn't get a chance hurt me like he wanted to. Besides, you aren't going to do anything to him, he's getting his soul back and that'll be punishment enough for him." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at him. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid?"  
  
His face narrowed in anger, but he shook his head in agreement. "Fine, but I just -" He sighed and raked his fingers through his short platinum hair. "- I just wish that we didn't leave you alone in the house earlier." He crossed his arms across his chest and continued. "I should've been there to bash his head in, Harris is lucky he snuck up on Angelus or else the two of you would've been as good as dead."  
  
Dawn touched his arm and his eyes briefly met hers. "I know you feel bad you weren't there, but you shouldn't, its no one's fault that he came to the house, no one knew."  
  
He grunted in frustration. "But I made a promise to Buffy to protect you, and I haven't been very good lately about keeping it."  
  
"You don't have to protect me Spike. Especially if it's just for Buffy's approval." Her statement was harsh, but it was the truth. She and Spike hadn't been close for over a year now and though she missed their friendship, she still got angry with him sometimes for the things he had done in the past.  
  
He shook his head angrily. "Its not for her approval Dawn. Its because I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt." He looked at her again and his face softened. "You were the first person in a long time to actually give a bloody damn about me, and I will never be able to tell you how much that means to me."  
  
Dawn gave him a small smile, and winced at the pain she felt in her bruised cheek. "I still care about you Spike, I hope you know that." She got up painfully from the couch and grimaced at the pain she felt in her ankle. Spike jumped up and steadied her and tensed up when he felt her arms go around him in a hug. Not since she was fourteen had she hugged him like this and it brought back a flood of memories that had ultimately made them friends. He hugged her back in return and when she pulled back she smiled. "So we're okay again right?"  
  
He nodded and gave her a sly smile. "Damn right we are Nibblet."  
  
"Good, then let's see what everyone is talking about in the bedroom."  
  
To be continued.  
  
My muse has returned to me (yay) so hopefully within the week part 5 will be up! ( 


	6. Part Five

Author's Note: Just reminding everyone that this story takes place during season seven of BtVS and season four of Angel. Xander and Anya are no longer an item.  
  
Part Five  
  
Spike kept his arm hooked around Dawn's waist to help her walk to Xander's bedroom, and when she pushed the door open all the voices in the room stopped abruptly. She hobbled into the room and saw that all three of them were waiting to see who it was before they started talking again. "It's just me, guys." She situated herself into a chair by Xander's desk and gave them a look to go on. When they didn't, she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Look, whatever is being said here, I deserve to hear it, seeing as I was the one who was almost Angelus' dinner."  
  
Willow nodded slowly, while Xander shook himself out of this thoughts long enough to realize that Dawn was sitting in a hard chair. "Here Dawn, come sit on my bed, it's probably a lot more comfy then that chair." He helped her up and he and Spike gently put her on the bed.  
  
She smiled at both of them. "Yeah, that's a lot better."  
  
Anya glanced at the comforter on the bed and then back to Dawn. "Just try not to bleed on the sheets though!"  
  
Xander shot her a look before turning his attention back to Dawn. He gave her a look as if to tell her not to listen to Anya and Dawn gave him a small smile before pulling the extra blanket on top of her bare legs and laying down more on the bed. Spike shifted uncomfortably where he was standing and started to walk towards the bedroom door.  
  
"I'm going out for a smoke, I'll be back in a few minutes." He was halfway out the door when Willow stopped him.  
  
"But Buffy didn't want any of us outside before she gets back, she said -"  
  
Spike interrupted her. "I know what she said, I was there." His voice got lower as he went on. "But the fact of the matter is, we aren't entirely safe up here either. Yes, he doesn't have an invite, but if he found out where Harris lives, then that opens a whole other door of options for him."  
  
Xander looked at him in confusion. "Such as...?"  
  
"Such as burning the bloody building down for starters." He grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and pulled one out. "I'll be outside keeping watch." He stuck the unlit cigarette into his mouth and walked briskly out the door. They were silent until they heard the front door slam shut, and Dawn finally piped up.  
  
"He's right you know."  
  
The three of them shook their heads in agreement, and Dawn briefly closed her eyes for a moment, feeling extremely tired from the events of the day. Xander looked at Willow and Anya and motioned for the door. "You should rest for a while." As the girls walked out of the door, Dawn caught Xander's arm.  
  
"Can you stay with me a minute?" He looked down and saw the sadness and fear in her eyes.  
  
He nodded slowly before pushing the door closed and walking back over. Dawn moved over a little on the bed, making room for him. "Can you just lay here for a little while?" She looked out the window for a moment before turning back to him. "I don't feel like being alone right now."  
  
Xander climbed into the bed with her wrapping his arms around her protectively, and she immediately nestled her head against his chest. She took his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Thank you."  
  
He looked down at her sideways. "For what?"  
  
"For saving my life." She titled her head upwards and touched her lips to his. "And also for staying here with me."  
  
Xander gave her a small smile. "There's nowhere I'd rather be."

-----

As Andrew opened the freezer door for the tenth time in the past hour, Anya gave him a death stare. "Ok, has there been anything in that freezer the first hundred times you opened it?"  
  
Andrew shifted his weight to one foot as he attempted to hop up on the countertop. "No, but I'm hungry. I think Xander ate the last Hungry Man TV dinner."  
  
Anya rolled her eyes as she sat down at one of the stools by the island counter in the center of the room. "Well, it is his apartment you know, and its not like you can just wave you hand and poof some food into the freezer."  
  
Willow looked up from the magazine she was pretending to read. "Well actually..."  
  
Andrew looked at her with big eyes. "Oooh could you? I want a T-bone steak with mashed potatoes and a –"  
  
Willow's eyes widened and she shook her head until she thought it might fall off her neck. "Big no. I don't think I'm ready to try any spells out right now, it's still too soon." At Andrew's crestfallen face, she stood up and opened up a few of the cabinets. She spotted what she wanted and pulled out a box of instant mashed potatoes. "But I can make some of this if you want."  
  
Andrew beamed. "I am eternally in your gratitude your –"  
  
"Oh would you stop with the Star Trek references!" Anya huffed as she glanced at the closed bedroom door where Xander and Dawn were in.  
  
"Hey that wasn't from Star –"  
  
"-Whatever." Anya waved her hand in the direction of the door. "Why hasn't Xander come out yet? It's been almost an hour already."  
  
Willow shrugged. "He's probably just keeping her company. I don't think I'd wanna be alone if that happened to me today either."  
  
Anya bit her lip. "But why does Xander have to stay in there? Can't we send him in there?" She pointed to Andrew who looked like a deer in headlights.  
  
"She's closer to Xander then any of us here when you think about it. They've gotten pretty close over the last year or so, and he did save her today. It makes sense when you think about it." Willow poured a cup of milk into the potato flakes and started stirring it while Andrew stood attentively near her observing.  
  
"And you don't have a problem with this? I mean she's like thirteen!"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and turned to Anya. "Dawn is seventeen years old Anya. She's also matured over the last year and is just as much a member of the Scooby Gang as we are. If you ask me, I think they would be kinda cute together eventually." Turning back around, she hid the smirk upon her lips; knowing that Anya's head was about thirty seconds from exploding.  
  
Anya fumed. "Are you serious? She's Buffy's little sister! Do you know what Buffy would do to him if they went out? Besides, I still want to have sex with him."  
  
An unexpected laugh escaped Willow's lips as she tied her hair back loosely with a ponytail holder. "I think Buffy would be fine with it. She loves Xander like a brother, and would rather Dawn be with someone she knows and trusts rather then a complete stranger." She handed the finished product to Andrew who looked at her appreciatively and grabbed a spoon to dig into it. "I wouldn't worry about it right now though."  
  
Not believing Willow, Anya jumped up from the stool and walked briskly to the bedroom door before anyone could stop her and opened it up. Frowning, she stood there frozen in the open doorway when Willow and Andrew came up behind her to peer in. There, nestled in the crook of Xander's shoulder was Dawn's head. His arms were around her body and his head lay gently above hers on the pillow. Both were fast asleep, exhausted from the day's events. Willow took the initiative and softly closed the door again. She looked at Anya whose fists were balled, and looked as if she might have a temper tantrum. "I'll be outside with Spike."  
  
Before Willow could argue she flew out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
Andrew turned to Willow. "Well, that went swell." He pointed to the cabinets in the kitchen again. "You got anymore cooking skills up your sleeves?"

-----

Spike took a long drag of his cigarette as his eyes continuously scanned the nearby areas around him. He was just itching for a fight and better it be Angelus then some half wit demon. He heard a crunching of leaves behind him and whirled around to see Anya walking towards him. "Was anyone bloody listening when I said that everyone else was supposed to stay in the apartment?"  
  
Anya hugged her shoulders, trying to keep warm in the cool weather. She shrugged.  
  
Spike noticed the disheartened look upon her face. "Nothing on the Tele then?"  
  
Shaking her head, she kicked a pile of sticks with her shoe.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he took another drag of his cigarette before tossing it on the ground and stomping on it with the heel of his boot. "I'm not really a fan of asking people what's wrong love, but you look like your hearts' just been ripped out."  
  
She shoved her hands into her pockets and sighed. "I hate having these feelings. You'd think that after four years of being human I'd be used to it." She looked up at the vast night sky. "I think Xander is finally over me."  
  
"And you're not I assume?"  
  
She shook her head. "I know I should be, I mean we haven't been together in over a year after the whole wedding fiasco, but I can't help it."  
  
Spike's eyes roamed over the surrounding stretch of land again. "And just how do you know he's over you? Did he tell you this himself?"  
  
Anya leaned against a nearby tree. "Well, not exactly, but it seems pretty clear he's got feelings for someone else."  
  
Spike looked at her for a brief moment before turning back around. "It's not Buffy again is it? He should know by now that's never gonna happen."  
  
Anya laughed. "No, not Buffy. Same family tree though."  
  
His gaze flew back to hers. "What are you saying exactly, that he and DAWN are involved?"  
  
She nodded slightly, wishing she was wrong. "They seemed pretty comfortable in his bedroom just now."  
  
Spike's eye twitched. "Comfortable how?"  
  
"Well, I mean they were just sleeping, but they were all cuddly and everything." She sighed again.  
  
For a moment Spike felt sorry for the ex-vengeance demon. Sure she wasn't the nicest person in the world, and like Cordelia she was missing the gene for tact, but he knew what it felt like to love someone and not have it returned. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when he felt the hot burn of a crossbow bolt fly into his left shoulder. He spun around and was greeted by the evil smirk of his years long adversary and once considered friend.  
  
"Hello William, long time no see." 

To be continued...


End file.
